The present invention is directed to a cylinder of a rotary printing press. Two channels in the cylinder are offset with respect to each other in the circumferential direction.
DE 198 03 809 A1 and JP 10-071694A disclose transfer cylinders of a printing press with channels which are arranged offset by 180xc2x0.
The object of the present invention is directed to providing a cylinder for a rotary printing press.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by providing the cylinder with at least two channels or grooves which are situated on the surface of the cylinder and which are offset at an angle in the circumferential direction of the cylinder. The angular offset is determined as a function of the inherent bending frequency of the cylinder. This offset is preferably between 5xc2x0 and 40xc2x0.
The advantages which can be achieved by the present invention primarily lie in that the amplitude of the cylinder vibration is minimized by passive vibration damping.